Reina de Hielo
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Por Kanto corren rumores de que el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, Red, planea abandonar la región en la búsqueda de nuevos retos. ¿Será posible que alguien pretenda detenerlo? ¿Cual pudiera ser su motivación? A veces, las verdaderas intenciones del corazón están escondidas detrás de helados muros que necesitan ser derribados. Advertencia: LEMON, Situaciones y lenguaje adulto.


**Reina de Hielo**

 _Para Arya.  
Porque quiero que sueñes  
como tú también me haces soñar._

Lo hubiera querido el Campeón o no, por toda la región se corrió el rumor de su partida. El cómo alguien se enteró de sus planes era un total misterio, siendo que si algo se sabía acerca de él era que era callado, distante y discreto como una tumba.

Con nadie hablaba, las pocas personas que lo conocieron apenas si cruzaron miradas con él a lo largo de su viaje, pero su leyenda era bien conocida aunque, si lo vieran por la calle, casi nadie lo reconocería.

De él se sabía que nació en Pueblo Paleta, de madre alegre y padre ausente. Que recibió su primer compañero pokémon de manos del reconocido investigador y profesor, Sammuel Oak y que, siendo apenas un adolescente, partió en un viaje para convertirse en Maestro Pokémon.

Las noticias decían que había recorrido todo Kanto de un lado a otro venciendo a los ocho líderes de gimnasio y que en su camino, frustró constantemente los planes e incluso desmanteló la organización criminal conocida como el Equipo Rocket virtualmente solo.

Si todo esto no fuera suficientemente impresionante para un chiquillo pueblerino, al poco tiempo se supo que presentó su desafío oficial al Alto Mando y derrotándoles, destronó al recién coronado campeón anterior para ostentar él la corona.

Muy pocos sabían en cambio que su nombre era Red y que jamás hablaba con nadie. No con personas, cuando menos, pues aunque se sabía que tenía un lazo especialmente fuerte con sus compañeros pokémon, lo más parecido a un amigo humano que había tenido en su vida era aquel contencioso muchachillo que se había dedicado a hacerle el viaje difícil a cada paso, a quien él derrotó por el título de campeón y que además resultaba ser su vecino y el nieto de su mentor.

Dicen que aún después de conquistar la sima de los entrenadores de la región, recorría las ciudades, pueblos, los caminos y veredas, bosques y montañas de Kanto tan solo acompañado de sus pokémon; y que, finalmente, habiendo entendido que no existía reto alguno que estuviera a su altura, se había determinado a marcharse para buscar nuevas cúspides que conquistar.

Era ya de tarde y Red tenía ya todo dispuesto para su partida. En el tiempo que reinó como campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto en el complejo del Alto Mando ubicado en la Meseta Añil, había recibido pocos desafíos y ninguno de los contendientes había puesto en peligro su posición. Fue así que terminó convenciéndose que su lugar no era ahí y puso la mirada más allá del horizonte.

―Así que los rumores son ciertos ―dijo una voz queda y rasposa en las sombras.

Red apenas si giró la cabeza, mirando de reojo bajo la visera de su gorra.

―Te marchas de Kanto, ¿no es así? Dicen que no vas a volver nunca ―una anciana, de baja estatura y espalda encorvada se adelantó unos pasos hacia él.

El chico regresó la mirada a su mochila, donde preparaba todo lo que necesitaba para su viaje sin prestar más atención a la visita.

―Eres ambicioso, eso es bueno. La Liga Pokémon te ha quedad pequeña y quieres mejores retos. ―la mujer recorrió la estancia apoyándose de su bastón, mirando las estatuas de sendos pokémon que coronaban las columnas decorativas del cuarto del campeón. ―No me equivoque contigo. Cuando te vi la primera vez, te dije que me recordabas a alguien y era cierto.

»Tienes esa misma mirada ardiente que tenía el viejo Oak cuando éramos jóvenes. En ese entonces sentía que quería comerse el mundo de un bocado. Sus sueños no tenían limite y siempre hablaba de como lograría hacerlos realidad. Debo decir que particularmente en eso, no se parecen en nada. Lamentablemente con el tiempo nos hicimos viejos y correr tras quimeras ya no es fácil cuando necesitas cuando necesitas bastón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Oak ya era un anciano, su juventud y belleza se había ido y ahora comisiona a chiquillos maleducados como tú y su nieto para que hagan realidad sus sueños.

Red terminó de empacar mientras Agatha, la anciana, monologaba. Ella era miembro del Alto Mando y de venerable e indefensa no tenía nada. Sus pokémon fantasma eran algo de lo cual cuidarse como lo era su mirada aguda y mente maliciosa. El chico se echó su mochila al hombro y con pokébolas en el cinto, se dispuso a abandonar la sala, pasando junto a la veterana haciendo solo un gesto con su gorra a manera de despedida.

Ella le cerró el paso extendiendo el bastón en su camino.

―¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que te motive a quedarte, campeón? ¿Desaparecerás de la vida de todos sin dar paradero a dónde vas?

Red la miró largamente, con indiferencia, pero con la persistencia suficiente para indicarle a la mujer que esperaba se hiciera a un lado o seguiría su camino de todas formas.

―¿Sabes porque más me recuerdas a Oak? Porque he visto _eso_ en tu mirada. Eso aparece en la mirada de los hombres a cierta edad y los acompaña la vida entera. Eres joven pero ya lo vi aparecer en tus ojos como lo vi aparecer en los de él. Eres del tipo callado, eso está bien, pero creo, campeón, que deberías reconsiderar eso, cuando menos esta noche.

Red apartó la vista de la anciana volvió a ponerla al frente, en su camino, poniendo la mano sobre el bastón de madera lo hizo descender fácilmente.

― _He visto como la miras, campeón._ ―insistió Agatha. ―Si te vas es posible que no vuelvas a verla y ¿no te arrepentirás de jamás haberle dicho nada? Sé que es difícil para ti, pero puedo ayudarte.

La anciana silbó y una sombra se alargó extrañamente surgiendo de las tinieblas. Un par de enormes ojos brillantes y una sonrisa socarrona, un par de patas, dos garras y una columna repleta de espinas. Oscuro y burlón, Gengar apareció flotando tras su ama, como una nube de gas venenoso, haciendo muecas.

―¿Alguna vez has estado bajo hipnosis, campeón? No es tan malo como suena. En ese estado, las barreras que te inhiben de hacer y decir lo que de verdad deseas pueden quedar derribadas y entonces eres libre de ser tú mismo. No dolerá, no te hará daño a ti ni a nadie, solo te prestara el valor que necesitas para poner en palabras lo que tus ojos dicen a gritos cada vez que la miras.

Red ya no miró a Agatha, solo le lanzó una mirada severa a Gengar que le sacaba burlonamente la lengua y echó andar escondiendo sus ojos bajo la visera de su gorra.

― _Ella_ es como tú, campeón ―le gritó la vieja antes de que el chico se alejara ―fría, distante, como un tempano de hielo. La diferencia es que ella lo disimula mejor pero he visto eso mismo también en su mirada…

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Red salió bajo el resguardo de las estrellas. El edificio donde se concentra el Alto Mando es solo la estructura principal que sobre sale del complejo que compone la Meseta Añil. El resto del lugar, que desciende desde la oscuridad insondable del Camino Victoria hasta el Centro Pokémon, está poblado por edificios de muros en ruinas, zonas agrestes llenas de pastizales y arbustos, así como lagunas de aguas profundas y silenciosas. Esto le da cierto aire de hostilidad y misterio al sitio que coopera para que los entrenadores sientan que se aproximan al final de su aventura.

Para Red esto le generaba poco más que una insípida melancolía. No había pasado mucho desde que recorrió aquel camino por primera vez, pero era posible que aquella fuera la última, así que, en lugar tomar prestadas las alas de su compañero pokémon para surcar la noche, decidió que caminaría, primero, porque el destino a donde iba no se encontraba aún en su mapa, segundo, porque era así, a pie, como había comenzado su viaje y era así también como deseaba continuarlo.

Recorrió todo el sendero hasta la oxidada puerta metálica del Camino Victoria y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarla, una briza helada lo hizo detenerse, pero fue un aroma familiar en el aire lo que lo hizo girar.

Y ahí estaba. La única persona que lo hacía esforzarse para mantener una fachada de indiferencia, quien lo hacía levantar la mirada. No esperaba verla y aun así, ahí estaba.

La luz de la brillante luna despertaba pálidos brillos en el cabello rojo y los limpios anteojos de Lorelei. Su porte refinado hacia juego perfectamente con el atuendo elegante que solía portar: chaqueta corta, oscura, sobre una blusa ajustada que poco hacía para disimular el tamaño generoso de sus muy abundantes pechos. Llevaba una falda corta, entallada y debajo usaba medias oscuras y tacones. El cabello peinado en una coleta era rojo como el fuego haciendo un total contraste con la mirada fría como el hielo.

―Te marchas solo así, sin despedirte ―dijo ella, su voz entonada y firme se escuchó con claridad perfecta aun a la distancia y entre los canturreos de los pokémon insecto entre los árboles.

Red desvió la mirada. Sabía que no respondía ante nadie pero no deseaba tener que tener esta conversación, mucho menos con ella.

―Está bien, no importa, no eres el primero, no serás el último ―suspiró ella restándole importancia, cruzo los brazos, engreída haciendo que sus senos se vieran aún más apretados ―espero que el siguiente campeón tenga el coraje de defender su título como es debido. Definitivamente, no es una posición apropiada para un niño.

El campeón frunció el ceño perceptiblemente, la repentina actitud tan antagónica de la entrenadora lo había tomado por sorpresa. En realidad, ambos jamás habían conversado propiamente, fuera del día en que Red apareció por primera vez y la desafío a una batalla, como la primera de los Cuatro Elite del Alto Mando. Aun ahí, en el candor de la batalla, Lorelei pareció ante los ojos de Red como una mujer sensata y calculadora, que para el chico resultaban cualidades sumamente valiosas y escazas. Más de una vez, en sus idas y venidas, se sorprendió a si mismo buscándola entre los pasillos del complejo y tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando sus ojos se concentraban demasiado tiempo en contemplarla y ella lo notaba.

Pero eso era todo. Eso había sido siempre todo. Jamás hubo convivencia real o amistad o algún tipo de aprecio. Aunque Red le gustaba imaginar por momentos que era diferente, él sabía que para ella, una talentosísima entrenadora y atractiva mujer en sus tardíos veintes, él, aunque campeón, era solamente apenas un adolescente y acababa de comprobarlo.

El chico levantó la mano, pensó en hacer una seña para despedirse, pero a medio camino se arrepintió y solo se acomodó la gorra sobre el cabello oscuro. Dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse, colocó la mano sobre la puerta cuando…

―¡Lapras, Rayo de Hielo!

Una ráfaga de luz azulada surcó el aire transformándolo a su paso en delicados copos de nieve. El ataque dio de lleno en el metal de la puerta que se cubrió de escarcha quedando totalmente congelada. Red apenas si pudo quitar su mano a tiempo para evitar que se le quedaran pegados a la puerta los dedos.

―No tan rápido ―le espetó Lorelei. A su espalda, su compañera pokémon, una Lapras alta y pesada lucia su primorosa piel azul, su largo cuello y su sólido y limpio caparazón del que salían cuatro largas aletas. ―¿Pensaste que te irías de aquí invicto? No dejaré que vayas por ahí diciendo que nadie en Kanto tuvo el poder para ponerte en tu sitio. Te derrotaré y entonces puedes marcharte como todos antes que tú ¡como un perdedor!

»¡Vamos Cloyster! ―llamó, dispuesta para un duelo doble y arrojando una nueva pokébola al aire, hizo aparecer a otro de sus compañeros. El gigantesco molusco, cuya colosal y espinosa concha medía más de metro y medio cayó a su lado y abriéndose, revelo un par de perversos ojos en la oscuridad.

El chico entonces se dio por completo la vuelta, encarando a la mujer y a sus escoltas, entornando la mirada bajo su gorra. No tenía idea de que pasaba por lamente de Lorelei, pero no necesitaba palabras pues si había un lenguaje que él hablaba perfecta y fluidamente, era el de las batallas pokémon. Echó la mano al cinturón y la primer pokébola que tomó fue suficiente. La arrojó al aire y la luz que manó de ella se transformó en el fuego de un incendio:

Aparecieron dos enormes alas y una larga cola donde ardía una permanente llamarada. Afiladas garras y una cabeza coronada por dos cuernos, todo cubierto de brillantes escamas anaranjadas. La temperatura se elevó tanto en torno cuando se liberó Charizard que las hojas de los arboles cercanos comenzaron a secarse y el borde del agua de una fuente cercana se comenzó a evaporar.

Lorelei conocía a ese pokémon, conocía su poder y sabía que cuando era llamado era como si llegara una Sequía.

―Cloyster, apaga ese fuego, ¡descarga tu Hidrobomba! ―ordenó la orgullosa Elite y de inmediato, su compañero obedeció cerrando su coraza férreamente, luego abriéndola de nuevo para liberar un torrente de agua con tal presión que abría el suelo ahí donde golpeaba.

Red no dijo nada, no dio indicaciones, sus ojos concentrados permanente mente en el combate, era como si el vínculo que poseía con sus pokémon y con ese en particular, fuera tan poderoso que no fuera necesaria palabra alguna que mediara. Él y Charizard tenían la mirada fija en lo mismo y era posible que en sus mentes el mismo plan se desenvolviera al unísono.

El dragón abrió sus alas volando a gran velocidad, evadiendo el furioso afluente que pugnaba por ahogarlo, pero no lo consiguió, solo logrando anegar y encharcar todo el suelo a su alrededor.

―¡Ahora Lapras, desata tu Ventisca! ―ordenó entonces Lorelei. No es que su primer ataque hubiera fallado, con el campo de batalla empapado, una tormenta de viento y nieve se levantó imperiosa, conjurada por el compañero acuático de la chica que sonreía confiada tras sus lentes.

Red se cubrió el rostro tratando de resguardarse de la nieve. Charizard trató de hacer lo mismo cerrando sobre si sus alas lo que le impidió despegar del suelo. El manto blanco que cubría alrededor creció rápidamente hasta que todo en torno parecía estar cubierto de por lo menos un metro de nieve. Del pokémon de fuego lo único que quedó fue un montículo de nieve en donde la ventisca lo había sepultado.

―Ahora ves tu burdo error. ―dijo engreída la mujer ― Esto obtienes por haberme subestimado. ¡Cloyster acaba con…!

Pero no pudo terminar de dar la orden. Un fulguroso brillo resplandeció en el interior de la montaña de nieve y el vapor del agua que hierve manó abundantemente hacia el cielo. De golpe, Charizard volvió a emerger de las heladas profundidades, voló elevándose hacia el cielo donde su piel relumbró destellando con la luz de la luna. ¿Era de la luna? Sí, pero ¿quién alumbra a la luna sino el sol?

Red extendió enérgicamente su brazo, como dándole a su compañero la señal, que liberó todo el poder del cielo en un potente Rayo Solar. La ráfaga de luz dorada cayó de golpe impactando a Lapras de lleno, que no la resistió y cayó vencida a los pies de su entrenadora.

―Esto no ha terminado ¡Rayo Aurora! ―ordenó Lorelei despues de haber hecho regresar a LApras a su pokébola. Cloyster obedeció de inmediato disparando un brillante haz de fríos y fantasmales colores hacia su oponente que echo a volar en picada evadiendo completamente el ataque y dirigiéndose en contra de su agresor a toda potencia.

Las alas de Charizard batieron a gran velocidad. Una suerte de luminiscencia azul comenzó a iluminar su piel y a la fría entrenadora le dio la impresión de que había visto cruzar entre los cuernos del dragón un destello de pura estática.

Y lo golpeó. Al contacto con Cloyster, en el destello de una potente chispa, el molusco cayó rendido, chamuscado ahí donde su enemigo lo había tocado. Al recoger a Cloyster, Lorelei recordó que había escuchado que el compañero pokemón del campeón, conocía un Poder Oculto que le permitía usar la fuerza como de un relámpago que dormía en su interior.

Ya no importaba. Había perdido. Había sido derrotada nuevamente y ahora, nada ni nadie detendrían a Red de abandonar Kanto para siempre.

Levantó la vista y buscándolo en la oscuridad, ya no lo vio y apretó el puño frustrada. Entonces, escuchó pasos y lo vio caminar frente a ella. Saliendo del linde del bosque traía consigo una pila de gruesas ramas. El chico fue al encuentro de Charizard que entre los muros medio derruidos de un edificio abandonado en la Meseta Añil había encontrado un refugio seco. Red dejó caer las ramas que su compañero encendió con algunos brasas de su cola. Tan pronto estuvo encendida una apacible hoguera, el campeón llamó a su amigo de regreso a su pókebola y levantó su mirada hacia Lorelei, que se había quedado mirándolo de lejos durante el proceso, invitándola a acercarse al fuego.

Y es que en el candor de la batalla, ni Red ni ella habían notado que sus ropas habían quedado empapadas completamente, primero, por la hidrobomba de Cloyster, después por el masivo deshielo que Charizard había causado derritiendo la ventisca de Lapras.

Lorelei caminó acercándose a la fogata y se sentó recatadamente sobre un pedazo grande de escombro para ayudar a su ropa a secarse y a ella a entrar en calor. Red se quitó su chaqueta empapada y la exprimió lejos, quitándose también los guantes. Cuando se sentó cerca del fuego, algunas gotas le caían por los oscuros mechones que asomaban mojados bajo su gorra.

La mirada de Lorelei se concentró largos minutos en el fuego que dibujaba anaranjados brillos en el cristal de sus anteojos, luego que hizo lo mismo con su empapado saco y se quitó las zapatillas de tacón alto.

El silencio reinó entre los dos rivales un momento, hasta que, sin darle mucha importancia, la mujer dijo.

―¿Quieres tocarlos? Te la has pasado todo el rato mirándome los pechos, si tanto lo deseas, solo tócalos. ―la pregunta desconcertó totalmente a Red que desvió la vista de inmediato. La voz de Lorelei no había sido gentil ni seductora en ningún momento, fue totalmente directa sin titubear un solo momento.

Y no es que ella estuviera inventando cosas. Ciertamente, desde que se acercó al fuego y la luz de las llamas iluminó la figura de la pelirroja, los ojos de Red no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de cómo su ropa húmeda no hacía sino realzar y dejar al descubierto las formas exquisitamente llamativas de su cuerpo: la falda mojada se entallaba revelando la forma de sus suculentos muslos, denotando la forma sugerente de su sexo ahí donde sus piernas se unían. De la misma manera, la blusa empapada de la entrenadora se pegaba a sus bien provistos pechos al grado incluso de transparentarse y dejar a la vista sus pezones, oscuros y prominentes, que se habían erguido talvez como respuesta al frio del ambiente.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres de los que les gusta solo ver y no tocar? ―lo increpó la pelirroja decidida a no conformarse con ser ignorada en el perpetuo mutis del campeón.

Por su parte, el chico apartó su vista de ella, y escondió un poco las manos cuando estas le comenzaron a temblar, cuando volvió a mirar al frente, de reojo pudo ver que Lorelei se había levantado y caminaba hacia él, para luego sentarse con las rodillas juntas en el suelo cerca del fuego y de donde estaba él.

―Vamos, no voy a morderte. No te portes como un miedoso solo porque te descubrí mirándolos. ―lo animo ella, sin darle mucha importancia ni con tono alguno de ruego en su voz ―Piensas irte esta noche, ¿no es así? Esta será la única oportunidad que tengas para tocarlos, además, me derrotaste y creo que te lo mereces como premio.

Red la miró un segundo, con sus ojos parcialmente ocultos bajo su gorra.

Aunque no lo admitiera ni en voz alta ni para sí mismo, Lorelei era sencillamente la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido. En todos sus viajes por la región de Kanto, había conocido a sinfín de entrenadoras y, aunque a la gran mayoría las había descartado por estar concentrado en convertirse en el mejor entrenador del mundo, aún las más sobresalientes palidecían en comparación con ella:

Conoció el cuerpo semidesnudo de la bella Misty cuando la enfrentó en traje de baño, convivió con el carácter encantador y gentil de la linda Erika, ataviada en un elegante kimono y se batió en duelo contra la determinación dominante de la misteriosa Sabrina cuando quiso doblegar su espíritu, pero ninguna de ellas sacudía el corazón de adolescente de Red como la fría elegancia y atractivo sin par de Lorelei, la Reina del Hielo.

―¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué suplique? Ni en tus sueños, niño malcriado ―harta, ella adelantó su mano y tomando la de Red, la colocó sobre uno de sus bellos y enormes pechos y apretó, obligando a los dedos del chico a hundirse en la suave piel de su seno.

Ella aspiro hondo para disimular la sensación y el chico no se negó o se resistió, solo observó cómo su propia mano acariciaba sobre la ropa uno de los firmes pechos de la entrenadora que, con su tamaño generoso y forma exquisitamente redondeada lo incitaban intensamente.

Después de un momento en que Red la acaricio, disfrutando inmensamente de la sensación, tomó confianza y usando su pulgar apretó el pezón de Lorelei hacia adentro, cosa que ella no se esperaba pues lanzó un apagado gemido de placer al sentir la presión. De inmediato, se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de disimular.

Red por su parte echo hacia atrás su mano y la bajó. Aun tenue color rojo le coloreaba las mejillas.

―No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. Me has tomado por sorpresa, es todo ―aclaró Lorelei que estaba un poco agitada y se le había subido el color al rostro también ―No me digas que ya tuviste suficiente. ¿De verdad, hace rato te los estabas comiendo con los ojos y te conformaras con eso?

Ella simplemente no lo iba dejar ir y con un súbito movimiento, se desabotonó la blusa liberando sus enormes senos en el aire de la noche, calentado por su crepitante fogata. Red no apartó la vista de ella y su mirada gravitó irremediablemente hacia los oscuros pezones de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera darse el tiempo de disfrutar el paisaje, ella se adelantó y sujetándolo por la nuca, lo obligó a sumergir la cabeza entre sus pechos.

El movimiento tomó desprevenido a Red que aterrizó de lleno en el escote de la chica. Ella, que apenas si le daba espacio para respirar lo apretó contra sus pechos, empujándolos contra las mejillas, forzándolo a llenar sus pulmones con el aroma dulce que emanaba de su cuerpo, los apretó para que se comprimieran contra la piel del rostro del campeón.

Cuando finalmente lo soltó, la respiración del chico estaba agitada, levanto la vista mirándola intensamente, pero sin incorporarse, teniendo la cabeza aun ubicada aún entre sus senos.

―¿Qué hay con esos ojos? ¿Te he hecho enojar? Te lo has ganado. La próxima vez no rechaces a una mujer cuando te ofrezca tan amablemente tocar sus…

No pudo terminar de decirlo pues le falto el aliento, pues mientras hablaba, teniendo los duros pezones de la pelirroja a escasos centímetros de su cara, Red había cedido finalmente a sus impulsos y había aplicado sus labios y comenzado a mamar de ella.

El placer que a Lorelei le causo eso fue tan fuerte que la hizo cerrar los ojos y volver a taparse la boca con las manos para no comenzar a gemir audiblemente. Pero la sensación no pasó, sino que se prolongó pues el chico seguía trabado succionándole un pezón, luego el otro, intermitentemente. Pero no solo los chupaba, sino que primero los lamía, empapándolos en su saliva y después succionaba de ellos con fuerza, estimulándolos dentro de su boca con su lengua mientras con sus manos los estrujaba como si deseara ordeñar de ella hasta la última gota de una leche que jamás saldría.

Esto a ella la excitó, la excitó tanto que sintió como su ropa interior, empapada de agua, se anegaba ahora con los fluidos lubricantes que descendían de su vagina que deseosa rogaba ser profanada. Su mente se nubló y entonces se le olvidó por completo que estaban al aire libre, en un sitio público, que quien la ultrajaba era prácticamente un niño y comenzó a buscar con manos ansiosas entre el pantalón de Red hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una fuerte erección que comenzó a acariciar sobre suavemente sobre su ropa.

Las caricias hicieron estremecerse al chico que, antes que detenerse, se aplicó con mayor fuerza y esmero a su labor, succionando los pezones y tirando con sus labios de los pechos de Lorelei, haciéndolos que se estiraran más de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Esto a ella le encantó y de su boca comenzaron a brotar dulces gemidos que ella en vano trataba de contener o acallar. El ruido que los dos estaban haciendo pronto aumentó y esto hizo que Red se pusiera alerta, atento a si alguien pudiera descubrirlos. Cesó de chupar y mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche, también agudizó el oído por si percibía algo.

―No te preocupes ―lo tranquilizó ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento ―los guardias se marchan al caer la noche. No hay porque preocuparse, a menos que te moleste que nos escuchen los pokémon del bosque.

La mirada de Red volvió hacia Lorelei y ella notó en sus ojos un dejo de duda.

―No estarás pensando en dejarme así, ¿verdad? ―ella se puso de pie, inmediatamente después que él hiciera lo mismo y lo miro de frente. Él aun no había terminado de crecer por lo que ella era todavía más alta ―Ah no, eso no sucederá. No vas a provocarme y después dejarme aquí mojada y excitada. Te portarás como un hombre y terminaras lo que empezaste o yo te hare terminarlo.

Sin perder el tiempo, la pelirroja le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de golpe, dejando al descubriendo su miembro duro que sobresalió apuntando en dirección a ella, como señalándole que estaba ansioso por penetrarla.

Ella lo sujetó de la punta y lo examinó por un momento.

―En verdad te juzgue mal ―dijo finalmente, acariciándolo con suavidad ―cuando te veía deambular los pasillos con tu gorra y tu mochila como de colegio, hubiera jurado que tenías diez años, pero este no es el pene de un niño de diez años.

Red frunció el ceño y la miro serio,

―Ya se, ya se. Pero también es grande para un chico de trece ―añadió la chica demostrando que conocía su verdadera edad.

El halago distrajo a Red apenas el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo empujara y al tropezar, calló al suelo de espaldas, lo que le permitió a la mujer adelantarse y desabrochándose la falda y echando a un lado una provocativa y diminuta ropa interior, abrió las piernas colocándose sobre el para que no pudiera levantarse.

―Discúlpame, pero no puedo esperar a que te decidas si quieres tomarme o no. ―ella se acomodó cuidando que el miembro duro y erecto de Red quedara perfectamente alineado, en posición correcta para entrar en su vagina que estaba muy húmeda ―Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de chuparme los pezones, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que me penetres y si no vas a tomarme tú, voy a tomarte yo a ti.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre él, al tiempo que la punta del chico se abrió paso separando los labios de Lorelei, introduciéndose en su vagina poco a poco, cubriéndose con sus líquidos y haciéndola experimentar un inmenso placer al recorrer cada rincón de su interior.

Ella solo soltó un largo suspiro que comenzó como un quejido y terminó como un placentero gemido. Ya estaba todo dentro y ahora, era momento de jugar.

―Felicidades ―le sonrió ella orgullosa ―Acabas de perder tu virginidad.

Y como si esa fuera una señal que estaba esperando, comenzó a moverse encima de él ferozmente. Sus pechos, grandes y redondos, se sacudían con violencia, saltando y rebotando con cada salto y cada caída, con cada sentón con que el miembro de Red, duro y erecto, se introducía un poco más en las profundadas de su vagina. Lorelei lo estaba gozando, lo mismo que él que se sujetó a los brazos de ella cuando la pelirroja puso sus manos sobre el vientre del chico y las uso para apoyarse en sus saltos y sacudidas con que se penetraba usando al joven entrenador como una suerte de juguete sexual viviente.

―Me pregunto ―decía ella, con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada por el subir y bajar, el entrar y salir con que se estaba dando tanto placer ―¿Qué tanto semen tendrás ahí guardado?

Sin dejar de moverse, casi saltando en su pene Lorelei miró hacia abajo observando a Red, curiosa.

―¿Acaso te masturbas muy seguido? ―preguntó como si nada, extendió su mano, le quitó la gorra de sobre la cabeza y se la puso ella ―¿Piensas solo en mi cuando lo haces o hay alguna otra? ¿Tienes un harem en tu mente que concede tus fantasías?

Red la miró inquisitiva y ella se apresuró a agregar.

―No soy tonta. Sé que no es la primera vez que me miras. Note que me deseabas desde que cruzaste la puerta el primer día. Me asombró que me vencieras aun cuando no despegabas los ojos de mis tetas durante toda la lucha ―sonreía complacida, montándolo violentamente ―Fue muy divertido fingir que te ignoraba todo este tiempo, ¿no crees?

El rostro del chico denotó enojo claramente, con la mirada entornada levantó las manos que se prendieron, como garras sobre los enormes pechos de la entrenadora y comenzaron a exprimirlos, apretándole los pezones entre sus dedos.

―Eso, enfádate. Desquita lo que guardaste todo este tiempo, pues te marchas y no podrás tenerme mañana ―el placer del movimiento se volvió tan intenso que Lorelei sintió que el pene de Red reventaría en su interior de tan duro que estaba y tan fuerte que se sacudía ella levantó el rostro al cielo atravesada de una riquísima sensación y se olvidó completamente de ser discreta y no hacer ruido cuando comenzó a tener un fuerte orgasmo.

―No puede ser… ―decía― no puedo creer que me estés haciendo gozar tanto con tu pene adolescente…

Y sucedió. Un calor espeso llenó el interior de Lorelei, salpicando y escurriendo por sus paredes. Una y otra vez, cada sacudida cada movimiento provocaba un nuevo disparo. Red siguió eyaculando dentro de ella hasta que, fatigado, dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y ella, con las manos sobre sus muslos seguía moviéndose lentamente disfrutando de la rigidez que el miembro del chico aún conservaba.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo y se levantó, dejando que el miembro del chico saliera de ella, cubierto en espeso liquido y un tanto decaído, Red elevó nuevamente la mirada, inquisitivo.

―No hemos terminado ―dijo Lorelei entonces ―solo te doy un descanso y te ayudo levantarte de nuevo.

Pero no le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, sino que, más bien, colocó la planta de su pie sobre el miembro de Red, haciendo un poco de presión pero sin lastimarlo, y empezó a acariciarlo. La respiración del chico se agitó rápidamente y comenzó a notar como su miembro, aun mojado por el lubricante dela vagina de ella, se volvía a poner duro mientras ella lo acariciaba con su pie, apretando la punta entre su pulgar y el resto de los dedos, sonriendo satisfecha de sí misma, regalándole una panorámica soberbia de todo su cuerpo desnudo, solo cubierto aún con sus medias.

―Talvez me derrotaste ya dos veces, pero yo he domado al campeón.

Cuando nuevamente estuvo duro como una roca, le permitió levantarse y atrayéndolo al fondo del cuarto en ruinas que les servía como escondite, la pelirroja le dio la espalda e inclinándose hacia adelante apoyó las manos sobre la pared y echo atrás su trasero, ofreciéndoselo como una ofrenda redonda y deliciosa.

―Es tu turno de hacer el trabajo ―le indico mirándolo de reojo ―solo mételo donde estaba y asegúrate que llegue más profundo esta vez. Quiero sentirte hasta el fondo.

Red se acercó y encaminando su miembro con sus manos descubrió la entrada y cuando se echó hacia adelante, notó que la vagina de Lorelei se sentía más apretada esta vez. Hizo un esfuerzo y la escuchó quejarse.

―Duele… pero está bien, se siente bien. Continúa y no te detengas hasta llegar al fondo.

Poco a poco, las paredes de la chica comenzaron a ceder y los líquidos de ambos, mezclándose comenzaron a lubricar el interior, haciendo el movimiento mucho más sencillo y mucho más placentero. Red sujetó al posterior de ella, aferrándose a sus caderas con sus manos y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, haciendo las envestidas cada vez más fuertes, obligando a Lorelei a quedar cada vez más pegada al muro. El chico se sentía muy excitado, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo y que este se movía de manera autónoma deseoso de vaciarse de nuevo en el interior de ella.

El chico echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, buscando acariciar los pechos de ella, que se sacudían violentamente, atraídos por la gravedad y agitados con cada embestida.

―Olvídate de eso ―le indicó la pelirroja ―si los quieres te dejaré que chuparlos luego todo lo que quieras. Te dejare dormir encima o meter tu pene entre ellos. Ahora penétrame y no pienses nada más.

El placer que Lorelei sentía no tenía nombre. Podía sentir que Red entraba aún más profundo en ella que antes y casi se desmaya al sentir como la punta dura y caliente de su pene comenzaba a tocar la entrada de su útero.

―Más rápido, más fuerte ―demandaba enloquecida la entrenadora ―si has de irte, hazlo inolvidable. Rómpeme en pedazos y hazme extrañarte cada noche.

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en los oídos de Red que, excitado, redobló sus esfuerzos y embistió aun con más fuerza hasta que, dominado por una intensa sensación indescriptible, volvió a eyacular vaciando una carga aún más grande de semen dentro de ella.

Lorelei gritó y gimió extasiada al sentir llegar el clímax y el chico no paró de moverse hasta que la última gota de su semilla salió de él y su miembro estaba volviendo a perder su rigidez.

El campeón se desplomó de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo sobre sus cabezas mientras que ella, con las piernas temblándole como gelatina cayó de rodillas y se quedó extrañamente en silencio.

Los ojos de Red vagaron alrededor hasta que, posándolos sobre los arbustos en el linde del bosque reconoció un par de enormes ojos brillantes y una sonrisa siniestra que se desvaneció en una nube de gas morado.

―Pero… ¿qué fue lo que hice…? ―escuchó la voz de Lorelei que se abrazaba a si misma compungida de verdad, por primera vez en toda la noche.

Algo en la mente del chico se encendió y la voz de la anciana Agatha cobró un nuevo significado en sus recuerdos cuando le dijo:

 _"Bajo hipnosis, las barreras que te inhiben de hacer lo que de verdad deseas se derrumban…"_

Red se incorporó y comprobó que en efecto, Lorelei temblaba junto a la pared con el semblante decaído y rastros de culpa en la mirada.

 _"Ella es como tú, campeón…"_

El chico se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y la abrazó en silencio apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

―Perdóname… por favor, yo… no debí incitarte a hacer esto. No sé lo que me pasó. Yo solo deseaba... acercarme a ti antes de que te fueras, hablarte si podía…

Red le acarició el rostro negando con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y fue en busca de sus cosas mientras, con las rodillas en el suelo, Lorelei meditaba, desconsolada.

―No sé cómo voy a mirar a la cara a los otros Elite después de haberte hecho esto, yo…

Algo cálido y seco le cayó en los hombros. Las manos gentiles de Red le colocaron la chaqueta del chico ayudándola a cubrirse. El entrenador después fue y llenado un balde de agua de la fuente lo vació encima de la fogata para apagarla. La noche regresó a su frio y silencioso estado original. Cuando el chico volvió a acercarse a ella, Lorelei se quitó la gorra de Red que aun traía puesta. Él la tomó, pero en cuanto ella bajó la mirada afligida, Red le colocó la gorra firmemente sobre su hermoso cabello pelirrojo.

Luego le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando ella lo miró confundida, _él respondió_ :

―Es un largo viaje. Ven conmigo ―su voz queda, distante y varonil susurraba gentilmente, en parte un ruego, en parte una invitación, en parte un desafío.

Ella tomó su mano, se puso de pie y, sonriendo, ambos subieron a la espalda de Charizard cuando Red lo llamó y se elevaron sobre sus cálidas alas por encima de las nubes, volando rumbo al este, más allá del horizonte donde, en la cima de una colosal montaña, hallarían un paraíso helado que podrían derretir solamente con el fuego candoroso de su pasión.


End file.
